Les étranges inventions des moldus
by Clara370
Summary: Alors qu'il rentre chez lui après une journée de travail bien remplie, Draco découvre Hermione en train de se maquiller… étrangement. En effet, la jeune femme a décidé de faire découvrir à Draco une fête moldue bien connue… (OS Dramione spécial Halloween)


**Hey !** Me revoilà pour un **OS halloweenien** (mot inventé sur le moment). _Je sais_ que Halloween est passé depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, je l'ai moi-même fêté samedi soir (un peu en avance, donc). MAIS, alors que je griffonnais des Hermione, des Draco, des Harry, des Ginny, des Blaise, etc… sur ma fiche de maths, une idée m'est venue. Et je n'ai pas pu résister. Donc, oui, je suis en retard, mais-rien-à-faire.

Sinon, je me suis aidée de dix mots-clés :

 **1\. Halloween**

 **2\. Hermione**

 **3\. Draco**

 **4\. Baiser**

 **5\. Maquillage**

 **6\. Déguisements**

 **7\. Enfants**

 **8\. Bonbons**

 **9\. Citrouilles**

 **10\. Clowns**

S'est rajouté à cette liste les **fantômes** et le **cimetière** , indispensables à tout Halloween.

Résumé : alors qu'il rentre chez lui après une journée de travail bien remplie, Draco découvre Hermione en train de se maquiller… étrangement. En effet, la jeune femme a décidé de faire découvrir à Draco une fête moldue bien connue…

Disclaimer : le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à La Grande JKR (sauf la voisine et ses enfants, les personnes que Draco et Hermione rencontrent, la vendeuse de peluches, Ariana et Lucas). Je ne gagne rien à publier cet OS, si ce n'est le plaisir de vous partager un de mes délires et, peut-être, de recevoir des avis.

 **Les étranges inventions des moldus**

Vous connaissez cette sensation au creux du ventre, un nœud nerveux, un mauvais pressentiment ? Ce sentiment qui vous envahit soudain, alors que tout se passe bien, que votre routine n'est pas encore perturbée. Mais que vous sentez que quelque chose d'inhabituel et de pas forcément positif, va vous arriver.

C'est ce que ressentit Draco en refermant la porte de son humble demeure après une journée plus que chargée. Tout allait bien, pourtant. Tout était normal. Il s'était levé aux alentours de sept heures. Il avait pris sa douche et son petit-déjeuner, s'était habillé et était parti au travail après avoir embrassé sa petite-amie qui, habillée d'un long t-shirt et les yeux encore à moitié fermés, venait de sortir du lit. C'était le matin, quand elle venait de se lever, qu'il la préférait. Sa chevelure brune partait alors dans tous les sens et elle renversait régulièrement du lait en remplissant son bol de céréales. Puis, immanquablement, elle s'asseyait sur une chaise et, prenant un livre sur la pile posée en bout de table, se plongeait dedans. Comme chaque matin, avant de quitter la pièce, son petit-ami sourit d'un air attendri en l'observant.

Une fois arrivé au travail, il se plongea dans ses dossiers, ignorant la nouvelle assistante du chef de département, qui le regardait avec toute l'espérance du monde dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Apparemment, elle ne le savait pas encore pris. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas cette ignorance ne durerait pas.

En effet, sa petite amie devait, comme tous les vendredis, venir dîner avec lui. Elle arriva aux alentours de treize heures. Il sut qu'elle était entrée avant même de l'avoir vue, car elle était connue et aimée dans son département, et qu'elle saluait en souriant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, il daigna enfin lever les yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de voir qu'elle était habillée à la manière moldue, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était passée voir ses parents dans la matinée, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Draco aperçut l'assistante qui les fixait, une moue déçue sur son visage rouge pivoine.

À quatorze heures, Draco était revenu à son bureau, juste à temps pour pouvoir partir en mission avec Ronald Weasley et Daphné Greengrass. Et à son retour, il était déjà cinq heures, soit l'heure pour lui de rentrer. Et après avoir salué tout le monde, il se rendit à l'air de transplanage du ministère afin d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Ce qui nous ramène au moment où il ferma sa porte, accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau, et où il appela sa petite amie. Lorsqu'il ne l'entendit pas répondre, le mauvais pressentiment apparu, presque immédiatement. Elle était toujours là quand il rentrait, et elle répondait toujours à son appel. Lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas, c'était parce qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, ou qu'elle préparait quelque chose de louche.

Il devina que c'était la seconde solution. Sentit que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur la tête. Mais quoi ?

Un mouvement le fit s'approcher du salon. Que préparait-elle encore ? Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il ne vit que le chat de sa petite-amie poursuivre la chouette qu'il avait offerte à celle-ci pour leurs deux ans de relations. Après avoir grondé le matou et calmé le volatile, il quitta le salon en maugréant. Il s'approcha alors de leur chambre, dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle était la seule à laisser la porte ouverte, afin de laisser au chat la possibilité d'entrer, et de mettre pleins de poils dans les draps et sur les oreillers.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit sa petite-amie chantonner sur un air qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout en prenant et reposant sur sa commode à maquillage des palettes de fard à paupière, du mascara et du rouge à lèvres. En voyant les différents produits se déplacer, Draco se figea. C'était sa propre mère, Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait offert à sa petite-amie cette commode à maquillage, et tous les produits de beauté qui allaient avec.

Pour faire bonne figure, sa petite-amie l'avait mise là. Et elle n'y avait pas touché, depuis dix-huit mois qu'elle était là. Le peu de maquillage qu'elle mettait, du mascara et un peu d'anticerne, trônaient dans leur salle de bain, à côté d'un livre sur « les champignons magiques dans les forêts moldues », comme l'indiquait le titre. Draco n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il faisait là, n'ayant jamais vu sa copine ne serait-ce que le toucher. Mais elle devait bien le faire car, les premières semaines suivant leur emménagement ensemble, il avait à plusieurs reprises glissé l'ouvrage dans l'immense bibliothèque de sa petite-amie. Après l'avoir retrouvé pour la sixième fois dans l'armoire à pharmacie (une invention moldue) au-dessus du lavabo, il avait abandonné. Depuis, ce livre prenait la poussière, et n'avait pas changé de place d'un pouce.

Euh… chérie ?

Oh ! Draco, tu es rentré ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Ah… ah bon ? Je n'ai pas été particulièrement discret, pourtant.

Oui… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

Mais que fais-tu ? demanda Draco, lâchant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Oh ! J'ai eu une idée de génie ! Enfin… c'est ma mère qui m'a rappelé quel jour on est, ce matin.

Euh… le 31 octobre ? hésita Draco, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Oui, mais aussi le jour pour toi de découvrir une nouvelle tradition moldue… !

Encore ! se plaignit Draco, en repensant à toutes les choses que sa petite-amie lui avait montré depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais la dernière fois…

Ne remonte qu'à deux semaines, je sais. Mais cette tradition-là est spéciale. On ne peut la fêter que le 31 octobre, c'est-à-dire, une fois par année !

Ah… et donc, en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Attends, ce n'est pas tout à fait prêt.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle continua à s'acharner. Enfin, elle posa le flacon de parfum ultra cher de Narcissa Malfoy, et se retourna.

Draco fit aussitôt un bond en arrière, une expression horrifiée sur le visage et sa main faisant un geste en direction de sa baguette sa compagne en hurla de rire.

Mais… mais Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu… qu' _es-tu_?

Je me suis maquillée, Draco, tout simplement. En une créature que les moldus nomment « vampire ». Les vampires sont connus pour être magnifiquement pâles, et utiliser leurs crocs pour boire le sang des humains. Heureusement pour moi, je suis une sorcière. Les moldus doivent, eux, se contenter de prothèses ou de dents extra-longues collées sur les canines. C'est très embêtant, et pas très pratique pour parler. Mais moi, je n'ai eu qu'à me lancer un sort pour que mes dents s'allongent. Beaucoup plus commode. Pareil pour les yeux, d'ailleurs (Hermione referma la bouche, masquant ses longues dents, et montra du doigt ses prunelles rouge sang). Même pas besoin de lentille. Et le résultat est stupéfiant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Mais… Mais quand reprendras-tu ton visage… ton apparence normale ?

Normalement, les effets durent de douze à vingt-quatre heures, assura Hermione sur un ton tranquille.

Cette nouvelle sembla catastropher Draco. Et encore plus lorsque, souriant et dévoilant ses longues canines, elle annonça :

À ton tour, maintenant !

 _Ding ! Dong !_

Draco grommela quelque chose sur « ces gens qui ne respectent pas l'intimité des autres et sonnent à pas d'heure », et Hermione lui cria depuis la chambre, où elle finissait sa coiffure :

Mme DuCommun ne trouvait pas de costume de sorcière pour sa fille ! Je lui ai dit que je m'en occupais.

Pardon ? Tu as fait quoi ? Un costume de… de sorcière ? s'exclama Draco, incrédule, la main sur la poignée.

Oui ! Je l'ai acheté cet après-midi.

Puis, après une seconde de pause, elle ajouta :

Ouvre la porte, fait-les entrer, et sois poli ! Ils seront partis dans quelques minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lola et son frère Tom entraient sans aucune gêne dans la chambre. Lorsqu'ils virent Hermione, les deux enfants laissèrent éclater leur admiration devant le maquillage parfait et le sublime déguisement d'Hermione.

Ouah ! T'es trop belle en vampire !

Puis, sans attendre une seconde :

Où il est, mon déguisement, 'Mione ? demanda la fillette.

Alors que Draco grimaçait, pour le surnom affreux donné à sa petite-amie comme pour l'impolitesse de la gamine, Hermione se contenta de rire gaiement et de montrer le lit.

Il est là, ma puce ! Une robe de sorcière, un chapeau pointu, des bottes, et même un vieux balai. Et je vois que ta mère t'a déjà maquillée ! Tu es magnifique !

La petite fille se contenta de sourire, avant d'attraper la tenue et se glisser derrière le paravent d'Hermione pour l'enfiler. Au même moment, ne voulant pas être en reste, le petit Tom montra avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants d'admiration son maquillage de squelette, et la tenue qui allait avec.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione fermait la porte après avoir vu disparaître au coin de la rue, côté moldu, les deux petits garnements, maquillés et déguisés avec soin. Aussitôt que le battant fut refermé, elle se rendit au salon, pour trouver Draco affalé dans un fauteuil, un verre d'hydromel à la main.

Draco ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de déguisement ou de maquillage ?

Certain.

Et tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'embrasser ?

Oui, tant que tu n'auras pas enlevé ce déguisement affreux, ce maquillage encore plus horrible, tes dents pointues absolument pas naturelles et tes prunelles rouges flippantes.

La jeune femme éclata de rire en l'entendant, puis annonça :

Pas de soucis pour moi ! Mais il faut te préparer quand même nous sortons dans dix minutes !

Il se redressa d'un bond, prêt à lui hurler dessus qu'il ne sortirait _pas_ , mais elle était déjà partie, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'un reste de rire entrainant et un doux parfum de fleur.

Des bonbons ou un sort !

Un sourire attendri, des poignées de bonbons lâchées dans des sacs en plastique, le bruit d'une porte qui se referme, et des exclamations de joie.

Chouette ! elle nous a donnés des grenouilles !

En entendant ça, Draco se retourna d'un bond vers le groupe d'enfants déguisés qui observait son butin.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, mais de simples bonbons en gélatine ! le rassura Hermione en souriant, dévoilant une fois de plus ses longues dents.

Des grenouilles en gélatine ? Mais quelle idée stupide !

Je te rappelle que les sorciers ont inventé des grenouilles en chocolat, lui rappela Hermione sur un ton moqueur.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, déjà prêt à répliquer, mais le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle avait raison.

Tout à coup, des hurlements à glacer le sang retentirent plus haut dans la rue et quelques secondes plus tard, le couple aperçut quatre gamines déguisées en fée et accompagnées d'un chihuahua aboyant très fort, dévalant la pente le plus rapidement possible, agitant leurs petites mains et criant à en perdre l'haleine. Dès qu'elles les virent, elles se précipitèrent vers eux et, s'arrêtant juste devant eux, elles s'efforcèrent de calmer leur cœur (et leur chien, par la même occasion, mais ce ne fut guère réussi). Draco, alarmé, avait sorti sa baguette magique et la plus grande, qui semblait moins traumatisée que les autres, demanda :

Vous êtes déguisés en quoi, monsieur ? En magicien ? C'est pour ça que vous tenez une baguette magique ?

Je ne suis pas déguisé en magicien, répliqua Draco. Je _suis_ un…

Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione, coupant Draco et s'attirant un regard furieux de celui-ci.

Des clowns, répondit la plus grande. Ils étaient trois, avec des battes, et ils se sont précipités vers nous. Mais c'était pour rire.

Deux autres gamines hochèrent la tête, l'une solennelle, l'autre un sourire sur les lèvres, mais les yeux encore agrandis par la peur. La dernière, en revanche, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, pleurait toujours. Hermione la consola du mieux qu'elle put, leur donna des bonbons, et les regarda s'éloigner. La plus jeune agitait ses petits bras dans tous les sens, ses boucles blondes virevoltant. Elle semblait avoir déjà oublié l'aventure des clowns.

Des clowns ? demanda alors Draco avec un air renfrogné.

Oui, des clowns, répondit Hermione, tout en se remettant en marche. Des hommes habillés de vêtements larges et colorés, avec le visage maquillé et une grande boule rouge sur le nez. A l'époque, c'était très apprécié et considéré comme drôle. Tout le monde aimait les clowns. Et puis, il y a eu… des accidents. Les clowns tueurs sont apparus – des clowns porteurs d'armes blanches utilisées pour assassiner des gens. Depuis, tout le monde fuit les clowns. Se déguiser comme ça est interdit, surtout pour Halloween. Mais il y a toujours des chenapans qui bravent les interdictions et se déguisent, afin d'effrayer les plus jeunes et de s'amuser un peu. Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux.

L'air renfrogné de Draco avait disparu, et Hermione attrapa sa baguette pour la ranger dans la poche de son petit-ami. Immédiatement, il lui attrapa la main et l'attira près de lui. Mais, son visage à deux centimètres de celui d'Hermione, il s'éloigna, semblant soudain se rappeler quelque chose.

Je te l'ai dit : pas de bisou avant que tout ça soit parti.

Hermione ronchonna et s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'air vexé. Lorsque Draco essaya de lui prendre la main, elle se dégagea et détourna la tête. Un peu troublé par sa réaction, il regarda autour de lui, et il les vit. Les dizaines de citrouilles éclairant un cimetière, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Leurs bouches et leurs yeux effrayaient quiconque les regardait.

Regarde, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione observa le cimetière, plissa les yeux une seconde et répondit, sans le regarder :

Une chasse aux fantômes.

Aux fantômes ? Les moldus croient aux fantômes ?

Aux esprits, oui. Halloween est la fête des morts, expliqua-t-elle avec patience.

On peut y aller ?

Hermione sembla hésiter, puis elle acquiesça faiblement. Draco attrapa sa main, la serrant fort pour qu'elle ne le lâche pas, et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière. Devant, une grande pancarte disait « Chasse aux fantômes : attrapez un bocal, un filet, et traversez le cimetière à la recherche de fantômes. Et surtout, ouvrez l'œil : les esprits se cachent partout. Bonne chance ! » Puis, juste en dessous, en plus petit : « Pour un fantôme enfermé dans un bocal, une peluche Halloween inédite ».

Sous la pancarte, une dame déguisée en sorcière tenait une petite échoppe. Elle était entourée de bocaux, de filet et de peluches. Contre toute attente, Draco tomba presque amoureux d'une peluche Dark Vador. Il réussit même à convaincre Hermione de payer deux filets et un bocal, et ils s'aventurèrent dans le cimetière.

Hermione craignait que Draco soit déçu en comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas attraper de vrais fantômes (elle savait pertinemment qu'il rêvait depuis toujours d'enfermer Peeves dans une théière), mais au contraire, il s'amusa comme un petit fou, la traînant aux quatre coins du cimetière pour trouver les tissus vaporeux de toutes les couleurs. Finalement, après trois heures d'acharnement, il fut enfin satisfait et, à la grande joie d'Hermione, ils purent ressortir.

Après que Draco eut vidé son bocal, libérant une douzaine de « fantômes » sous les yeux arrondis de la vendeuse et le sourire narquois d'Hermione, il put emporter tout autant de peluches. Sous les yeux éberlués d'une vieille dame qui accompagnait sa petite-fille et sa meilleure amie, il rangea dans le minuscule sac à main d'Hermione les douze peluches, qui entrèrent sans soucis et disparurent à l'intérieur du sac, malgré sa petite taille. Hermione récupéra son sac à main et elle sourit aux trois personnes qui les regardaient sans y croire.

Mais elle ne le fit qu'une seconde car l'instant suivant, Draco collait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Visiblement, il avait vaincu sa peur du maquillage.

 _Douze ans plus tard…_

Allez, s'il te plait ! Dis-oui ! Dis-oui ! Dis-oui !

Hermione soupira bruyamment et fixa de ses yeux cernés son interlocuteur.

S'il te plait ! En plus, ils ont sorti de nouvelles peluches ! On pourra agrandir notre collection !

Écoute… je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas envie d'enfiler un costume étroit et inconfortable, ni de me mettre pleins de produits toxiques sur le visage. Et enfin, les bonbons ne sont pas bons pour le bébé.

Hermione caressa son ventre, arrondi par sept mois de grossesse. Elle argumentait, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le dissuader. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers la fillette affalée sur le canapé.

Ari… dis à maman que tu veux y aller ! Parce que tu veux, pas vrai ?

La fillette leva le nez de son livre (intitulé « L'Histoire de Poudlard »), et poussa un profond soupir. Avec ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, son air désespéré et le gros livre qu'elle tenait à la main, elle ressemblait en tous points à sa mère. Elle n'avait hérité de son père que le regard gris-bleu atypique des Malfoy.

Papa… Maman est enceinte, elle est crevée, et moi aussi. Ce soir, j'ai juste besoin d'un bon livre pour me ressourcer. En plus, Halloween, ça fait peur. Les gens sont affreusement déguisés et maquillés, et il y a des clowns à tous les coins de rue. Et puis, j'ai participé à ma première chasse aux fantômes alors que je ne savais même pas encore marcher ni parler, et j'attrape un rhume à chaque fois que je le fais. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une _peluche_ ! Mais enfin, regarde-moi ça ! Il y a deux bibliothèques – deux, tu entends ?! – remplies de _peluches_. Et puis, j'ai vu les nouvelles, il y a seulement une poupée défigurée, un monstre de Frankenstein et un fantôme jaune.

Justement ! Le fantôme jaune, c'est le dernier qu'il me faut pour compléter la collection. J'ai le blanc, l'orange, le rose, le bleu, le vert et le noir !

Papa… tu es désespérant. Mais je suis sûre que Lucas sera ravi d'y aller avec toi. Il n'a que trois ans, lui, et même pas trois chasses à son actif. Et il ne s'enrhume pas à chaque fois qu'il sort le soir d'Halloween.

Devant la logique imparable de sa fille, Draco soupira à son tour, regarda sa femme qui lui souriait, un air moqueur sur le visage. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait : « c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on ait des enfants. Entre ta ruse et mon sens rationnel, c'était certain que nos bébés seraient des petits malins. Je t'avais prévenu. » Puis il observa sa fille, qui secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Et enfin, son regard se posa sur le petit garçon blond possédant un œil bleu, un œil marron, qui l'observait sur le seuil, à moitié caché. En fait, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si la patte lui servant de doudou ne dépassait pas.

Lucas, vilain garnement !

Le ton de Draco se voulait grondeur, mais il n'y arriva pas, trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à la chasse aux fantômes.

Il sortit sa baguette et, une seconde plus tard, il était déguisé en ange déchu, avec deux grandes ailes aux plumes d'un noir d'ébène. Son petit garçon portait un beau costume de pirate, et agitait déjà son épée de bois.

Papa… soupira sa fille qui, ayant senti quelque chose, avait relevé la tête… son regard tombant sur la baie-vitrée du salon, où elle pouvait voir son reflet. Le reflet d'une magnifique petite sorcière.

En voyant l'état dans lequel était sa fille, Hermione prit peur. Elle toucha ses canines, et soupira en sentant à la place de sa dentition habituelle, deux dents pointues. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'elle était couverte de poudre blanche et que ses prunelles avaient viré à un rouge vif.

Draco, je vais te tuer… Tu ne verras pas naître ton troisième enfant !

Mais avant de finir sa phrase, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle regarda sa fille, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Délaissant leurs activités, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, afin d'enlever les déguisements et le maquillage. En se voyant dans le miroir, Ariana soupira, désespérée.

Comment je vais faire pour aller à l'école demain ? Je ne peux pas me présenter en cours avec la chevelure de Bellatrix Lestrange et un nez trop crochu pour être naturel ! Je vais mourir de honte !

Tout en tapotant d'un doigt sur une canine, Hermione secoua la tête. Elle pensait la même chose et, par-dessus tout, regrettait d'avoir, un jour, initié Draco Malfoy à Halloween.

.

Voilà ! Comment trouvez-vous ? Bien ? pas bien ? Trop court ? Trop long ? Drôle ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous a choqués, dérangés ?

Vous avez fêté Halloween, cette année ? Et les autres années ? Etes-vous fans, ou préférez-vous rester tranquillement chez vous pour donner des bonbons aux enfants, ou bien, peut-être ne pas en donner et tous les manger ? Est-ce que vous aimeriez lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ? Vos parents sont-ils fans de Halloween ? Vos amis, frères et sœurs, ou vos enfants ? Vous aimez vous déguiser et vous maquiller ? En quoi ? Est-ce que, comme Hermione, vous n'utilisez votre maquillage que pour Halloween ? Est-ce que vous aussi, vous avez peur des clowns ? Est-ce que, comme Draco, vous aimez les chasses aux fantômes ? D'autres traditions pour Halloween ?

Si vous avez aimé, je serai heureuse de le savoir. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, je serai heureuse de savoir pourquoi. Pour me donner votre avis, répondre à mes multiples questions, m'en poser, ou même me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, il vous suffit de me laisser une 'tite review. Je serai ravie de la lire et d'y répondre !

C.


End file.
